


Morning Love

by LoicTalon



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoicTalon/pseuds/LoicTalon
Summary: Merlin and Roxy engage in a little morning naughtiness.





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi everyone =) this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I hope you like it =). Please do leave comments.

Roxy woke to the feeling of being cocooned in heat. As she grew more alert, she realized the source of the heat was a hard, male body whose chest was pressed firmly against her back. A smile touched her lips as memories from the night before came rushing back, not being able to sleep, stealing into his room and, her smile grew, slipping into his bed and his arms.

Her eyes remained closed as she focused her senses on the man she was sleeping with, the man who was wrapped around her, holding her safe and tight within the shelter of his body. It was obvious they had shifted during the night, as Roxy was lying on her side, on the other side of the mattress, with Merlin spooned up tightly behind her.

Roxy felt as if she was being enveloped by Merlin; she could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he snored gently in her ear, his face obviously buried in her long hair. One of his hair-roughened thighs had worked its way between her legs and was pressed intimately against her centre while his arm was wrapped around her, his hand closed possessively around her breast.

Merlin's arms tightened around her as he shifted in his sleep, the hand on her breast reflexively squeezing the generous mound as he pressed his hips more firmly against hers.

Roxy muffled the low moan that rose in her throat at the feel of his morning erection pressing into her rear. She shifted back against him, and was rewarded with an answering thrust. She pushed back against him again.

"If you keep that up," a soft, husky voice sounded in her ear, "we will never make it out of this bed."

Roxy felt her body flush, both from embarrassment and the feeling of his warm breath against her ear. "Sorry…" she whispered the apology.

"No need to be," Merlin replied, then pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. "Good morning, love."

Roxy tilted her head back towards him as far as she could in the position they were in. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm… better than I can ever remember," Roxy answered. "You?"

"Best night's sleep I've ever had," Merlin replied, as he shifted, propping himself up on his elbow so that he could lean over her. He smiled down at her as he lowered his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. As the kiss continued, Merlin gently kneaded her breast, pleased to feel her nipple harden, and pierce his palm.

Roxy moaned and arched into his hand, the heat from his palm spreading throughout her body, igniting a fire deep within her; a fire she realized that only Merlin could quench. Without realizing she was doing it, Roxy clenched her thighs around Merlin's leg and began to rock against him, grinding her centre against the hard appendage.

Merlin groaned, eased his leg out from between hers, and without breaking their kiss, eased Roxy onto her back. His hand found her breast once again, his fingers teasing her nipple through the satin of her nightgown.

"…Merlin…" Roxy gasped out of the kiss.

"Tell me to stop…" Merlin told her, as he nipped his way down her jaw to her ear. "Tell me to stop now… before we go too far…"

"I don't want you to…" Roxy told him, as she grasped his face in her hands, and brought his mouth back to hers, kissing him hungrily.

As their kiss deepened, Merlin shifted his body over hers, and settled his hips within the cradle of her thighs. He moaned her name into her mouth when he felt her hands slide over his shoulders, her fingers dancing down his back to clutch at his rear. Merlin pulled his mouth from hers, and trailed a line of hot kisses down the smooth column of her neck to the upper swell of Roxy's breasts.

"Mmm…" Roxy moaned, as Merlin traced the lacy edge of her nightgown with his tongue, down her over her breasts, then cried out his name when he suddenly took her satin covered nipple into his mouth. "Oh God. Merlin!"

Merlin smiled around the stiff peak in his mouth, and drew harder on her nipple. He swirled his tongue around the pebbled point, then gently nipped it with his teeth as his fingers teased her other breast.

Roxy arched beneath him, as the incredible sensations his mouth was invoking coursed through her body, sensations she'd never felt until this moment… with this man. She entangled her legs with his as she slowly ran her hands up along his back, her fingers massaging the firm muscles.

Merlin released her nipple and caught her mouth in another fervent kiss as his fingers hooked the straps of her nightgown to slowly pull the satiny material down. He broke off the kiss and rose up onto his elbows to watch as the nightgown slipped off of her breasts.

"Oh god…" Merlin exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding and cupped her now bare breasts. "So beautiful…" He circled his thumbs over her nipples, pleased when the already pointed tips ruched even more.

"Merlin!" Roxy cried out, as he lowered his head to her breast, his lips closing around the sensitive peak. Her hands flew off his shoulders to grab at his head. her fingers find purchase on his smooth, hairless head. Roxy moaned as his tongue curled around her nipple, sending shards of pleasure through her body.

Merlin suckled hard, pulling as much of her breast into his mouth as he could while his fingers pulled and teased the nipple of her left one. He released the rosy tip, licking and kissing his way over to the other mound while his hand covered the now-neglected breast.

Roxy squirmed beneath Merlin as he continued to feast at her chest, the sensations coursing through her body unlike any she had ever felt before. Roxy had been with lovers who were very considerate of her pleasure before. However, she could not recall ever feeling the need, the hunger and the desire she was feeling at this moment with Merlin.

She drew one leg up, and wrapped it around his hips, as she arched beneath him, his firm stomach pressed tightly against her centre. "Ohhh…ahhh… Merlin…" his name came out as a breathless moan when he pulled lightly on her nipple with his teeth, the feelings adding to the growing coil of pleasure low in her belly.

Merlin smiled around her breast at her utterance of his name, and pressed his body closer to hers, to the heat he could feel emanating from her core against his stomach. He pulled his mouth from her nipple, rose up on his elbows again and cupped the generous mounds in his hands.

"I love your breasts," Merlin told her in a husky voice, circling her nipples with his thumbs, as he pushed the globes closer so that the dusky, pointed tips were touching. "I could feast at your breasts for a lifetime…"

"I don't think I could last that long…" Roxy gasped, as she watched him lean over and flick his tongue out against her nipples. "Merlin… don't tease…"

"Yes, my love…" Merlin flashed her a lazy grin, then lowered his head and took both nipples into his mouth.

"Ooohh… Oh god…" Roxy cried out, and tightened her grasp on his head as twin bolts of sensation shot through her body. "…Merlin…" she moaned his name, as she lifted her head to rain kisses over his smooth pate. "Merlin…" Roxy murmured his name over and over as her lips moved over the soft skin.

Merlin groaned at the feeling of her mouth on the top of his head, the sudden sensation shooting straight to his groin. He bit gently at her nipples in response, as his fingers gently kneaded the full mounds, then began to hum.

Roxy's head fell back to the pillow, as the feelings coursing through her body grew. "Oh… Merlin… please! I…" All of a sudden her body tensed, and a wave of intense pleasure rolled over her. Her hands fell from Merlin's head to clutch at his shoulders as the swells of sensation continued. "MERLIN!"

When he felt Roxy's body stop trembling beneath his, Merlin released her breasts and shifted up her body to capture her lips in an impassioned kiss.

"Oh… oh, Merlin…" Roxy gasped, as their kiss ended. "I… that was…" she shook her head, unable to articulate what she was feeling

A small smile touched Merlin's lips, as he rested his forehead against hers, their breaths intermingling. Roxy moaned, as Merlin shifted against her, the soft hairs on his chest abrading her sensitive nipples, and his more than obvious arousal pressing against her centre. She ran her hands down his sides, then up over his back to his shoulders, and clutched Merlin closer. "Show me now…" Roxy whispered against his lips.

Merlin nodded, and gave her a soft kiss. "My pleasure," he told her, as he shifted and began to inch his way down her body.

He flicked his tongue out against her skin and his hands caressed her sides, arousing her with every touch.

Roxy giggled when Merlin's tongue ringed then dipped into her navel. She met his eyes, not surprised to see them sparkling with amusement. Merlin winked at her, then continued to move lower.

Roxy gasped when she felt the first touch of his fingers against the blonde curls covering her centre.

"Mer… oh god…" Roxy moaned at the feel of Merlin's fingers pulling her open followed by his mouth covering her sensitive flesh. She felt Merlin drag his tongue over her as if he were licking an ice cream, and clutched at the thick fur of the rug, as sensations she'd never felt before coursed through her body. "Mer… lin…"

Merlin smiled inwardly, as he loved Roxy with his mouth, moaning as her unique flavour washed over his taste buds. He pulled her swollen clit between his lips, and sucked and teased the hard nub with his tongue as he slowly circled the entrance to her centre with his finger.

Roxy writhed on the bearskin, then gasped as she felt Merlin slowly slide a finger inside her. "Mmm… Merlin… oh yes…" she moaned, and arched beneath him, as he thrust the long digit gently in and out of her.

As Merlin added a second finger, Roxy bit her lower lip in an effort to stifle the moans falling from her lips. Her senses were on overload as Merlin, his mouth sucking and pulling at her sensitive flesh, his fingers thrusting into her, pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

Merlin continued to love her with his mouth, ignoring his body's desire to bury his aching member deep inside her, to feel her tight, hot sheath surrounding him like a slick glove. This time was for Roxy. He'd waited too long to be with her to rush things now. His release could wait until after he'd shown her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

Roxy was mindless with pleasure, her sole being focused on the man between her legs, and the incredible sensations his talented mouth and fingers were creating in her body. "Merlin… oh, Merlin…" Roxy began to pant his name on every breath, as she reached out and wound the fingers of her right hand in the fringe of hair on his head, and arched against him, as she unconsciously began to fondle her breast with her left. "…Merlin…"

Merlin could sense her release approaching and doubled his efforts. He sucked harder on her clit, as he plunged his fingers inside her as deep he could, then stopped to curl them within her. He grinned against her when Roxy gasped his name, and bucked beneath him. Merlin curled his fingers again, rubbing against the walnut-sized kernel of sensation he'd found.

"Mmm… oh yes…"

Merlin began to hum.

"Merlin… oh, Merlin please… I… oh god…" Roxy cried out to him, and hooked a leg behind his back. "I…" she shook her head. "…Merlin…"

"Give in to it, love…" Merlin told her in between long, hard licks to her clit.

"No… I…"

"Come, Roxy…" Merlin murmured against her. "Come for me…"

Roxy cried out to him, as he began to hum again, his fingers once again thrusting in and out of her. She could feel the coil of pleasure growing and tightening, threatening to pull her over the edge, as he licked and sucked at her swollen flesh. "Oohmm… Merlin…"

"Come…"

"Mer…"

"My love…" Merlin lightly grazed her clit with his teeth.

"MERLIN!" Roxy screamed his name, as her release washed over her, molten hot sensations shooting through every nerve ending in her body. She bucked beneath him, his name a mantra on her lips.

Merlin pulled his fingers out of her, bringing them up to take over stroking her throbbing flesh as he slid his mouth lower. He groaned, as her essence flowed into his mouth and dipped his tongue into her to coax more of her sweet nectar. Merlin was in heaven, her voice calling his name still ringing in his ears, as he worked to prolong her orgasm.

Roxy was overwhelmed with a pleasure unlike anything she'd ever felt before, every fibre of her being felt as if it were singing when suddenly an even stronger wave of sensation washed over her. She cried out Merlin's name, as his continued oral ministrations caused her to shatter with a second orgasm.

Merlin smiled internally, as another wash of her juices flowed over his tongue. He greedily lapped at her, consuming all her body had to give him as she rode out her second release.

"…Merlin…" Roxy called out to him hoarsely several minutes later as she once again became aware of her surroundings. She tugged gently on his hair. "Merlin… love, come here…"

With one last, loving kiss to her sex, Merlin quickly slid up over Roxy, nestling his aching member between her swollen folds, as he settled his hips in the cradle of her thighs.

Roxy grasped his face in her hands and pulled his mouth to hers. She pulled back immediately, her eyes wide at the unfamiliar taste.

"That is you, my love…" Merlin told her in a husky voice and licked his lips. "That sweet honey is all you," he leaned down and brushed his mouth over hers. "I could love you like that all the time, Roxy. I love how you taste…"

Roxy moaned, and pulled his lips back to hers in a hungry kiss, surprised that the taste of herself on Merlin's tongue only added to her pleasure. As they kissed, Roxy could feel Merlin hands glide slowly up and down her sides from breasts to thighs, the soft touch fanning the embers of her desire.

Merlin broke off the kiss and buried his face in her neck, as Roxy began to gently rock beneath him, the friction against his throbbing shaft almost too much. At the quiet utterance of his name, he lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Merlin…" Roxy whispered his name. "Come inside me now…"

Merlin gazed down at Roxy, her need and desire more than evident in her bright blue eyes. He nodded slowly, then pushed himself up onto his arms. Merlin grasped his arousal, already wet with Roxy's juices and brought the broad, purple head to her waiting entrance. With a whisper of her name, Merlin held her gaze, then slowly, began to press his length inside her.

A softly gasped "Merlin!" escaped Roxy's lips as Merlin continued to fill her, inch by throbbing inch, until he was seated fully inside her. She clutched at his hips, the pressure from Merlin's girth, while not unwelcome, overwhelming her senses beyond anything she'd ever felt.

Merlin dropped to his elbows and threaded his fingers through her long blonde hair, then asked in a quiet voice. "Are you okay?"

Roxy merely nodded. Never in her life had she felt so utterly possessed. It wasn't just a physical possession, but an emotional one as well.

"I love you…" she whispered, gazing into his dark lust filled eyes.

"I love you too," Merlin echoed, as he brushed his lips over hers.

"Love me now," Roxy broke off the kiss to command breathlessly, and rocked her hips beneath him to emphasize her point.

"Yes, darling…" Merlin replied, and pushed up onto his arms.

Roxy moaned, as Merlin pulled out of her until just the tip remained within the heat of her body, and she cried out softly as he slowly slid back into her. "Oh god… Merlin" she moaned again, as he withdrew and sank back into her a second time.

Merlin smiled down at Roxy, the sight of her, a woman, who was younger than him and could have anyone she wanted… lost in the joy and pleasure of their lovemaking; both humbled and exhilarated him. He continued to thrust into her - slow, deep, penetrating strokes - over and over until Roxy caught his rhythm and answered back with thrusts of her own.

Roxy ran her hands along Merlin sides as their bodies slowly moved against each other. She caressed the firm cheeks of his sculpted bottom, then slowly trailed her fingers up his back, kneading the sinewy muscles. Her hands soon clutched Merlin's shoulders, and Roxy then pulled him down to her, filled with an overpowering urge to have his lips on hers.

At her urging, Merlin lowered his mouth to Roxy's. Their tongues tangled together, thrusting into each other's mouths in time with the thrusting of their bodies. Merlin groaned when Roxy broke off the kiss and nipped her way along his jaw to his ear, a softly uttered, "Merlin" sending hot shivers down his spine.

In a move that surprised her, Merlin slipped his arms beneath her back and rolled, pulling Roxy on top of him.

"Oh… god…" Roxy moaned at the feel of Merlin pulsing inside her from such a different angle. "…Merlin…"

"…move…" Merlin uttered softly, and thrust his hips up slightly beneath her.

"Rock your hips, my love… moan…. come hard for me…" Merlin told her, then groaned when Merlin, instead of rocking her hips, slowly circled them. "Oh… god…"

Merlin thrust up against her. "Rise up, my love… please…" Merlin pleaded.

"Like this?" Roxy asked with a sinful smirk, as she rose up slightly on him, then sank back down.

"Oh yes…" Merlin groaned.

"Again…"

Roxy repeated her earlier movement, only this time she rose up a little more, paused for a second, then took him back inside her body, a soft moan escaping her lips at the delicious sensations working their way up her body.

Merlin gazed up at her as she once again lifted herself up, allowing his member to slip partially out of her, then lowered herself back onto him. He groaned at the pleasure of feeling her body encasing him.

Roxy heard Merlin's low moan, as she moved against him, and laid her hands on his chest.

Merlin ran his hands up her sides from her hips to cup her breasts. "Roxy… my love… you feel incredible…"

"You don't feel so bad yourself," Roxy replied, as she squeezed her internal muscles around him.

Merlin groaned. "Ahhh …Roxy!"

"What's the matter merlin?" Roxy enquired, smirking wickedly.

"Roxy... stop teas… oh god…" he trailed off in a loud moan as she squeezed him again.

"I think I like being on top," Roxy said in an amused voice, as she circled her hips, then contracted her inner walls.

Merlin groaned again, then smiled at his cheeky minx. His smile turned into a grin, as he gently pinched her nipples, teasing the hard points. "You like being on top, do you?"

"Oh yes," Roxy responded, as she combed her fingers through the hair on his chest and found his nipples. At Merlin's sharp intake of breath, she played her nails gently over them until, like hers, they were hard little nubs. "Yes… it feels… incredible…"

Merlin chuckled, then groaned as Roxy once again rose up over him. "…Merlin…" her name passed his lips on a strangled breath as she sank back down on him, then repeated the motion again, and again. "Oh yes…"

Roxy continued to move on him, rising and falling on his rigid staff over and over. She cried out his name when Merlin suddenly thrust up beneath her just as she was sliding back down onto him.

It wasn't long before the room was filled with the scent and sounds of their passion as they moved together, thrusting, driving, pushing each other closer and closer to the edge.

"…Merlin… oh, please…" Roxy begged softly, knowing that he alone could help her find the release her body craved.

Merlin dropped a hand from her hip, and his fingers slipped between her swollen folds to unerringly find, and stroke her clit. He continued to thrust up into her, matching the pace of his hips with the circling of his fingers.

"Ohgodohgodohgodoh… MERLIN!" Roxy cried out suddenly, as she thrust down hard onto him, and her orgasm exploded over her. Her nails dug into his chest as the shimmering heat curling in the pit of her stomach consumed her in white-hot flames of pleasure.

Merlin wrapped his arms around her when she collapsed on top of him, her face buried in his neck. "Hang on, love…" he whispered a moment later in her ear, then rolled over so that she was once again lying beneath him. "Wrap your legs around me, Roxy."

Roxy did as he asked and wrapped her legs loosely around his hips, then groaned his name as it allowed him to sink deeper inside her. Moments later, with Merlin's arms beneath her, and his hands curled around her shoulders, Roxy felt Merlin begin to move against her.

"…Mer… lin…"

Merlin heard her soft gasp of his name, felt her hot breath against his cheek as he thrust heavily into her, striving for his own release. It didn't take him long. Having watched, and pushed Roxy through her two orgasms, Merlin was more than ready to give in to his arousal, and lose himself in sexual nirvana.

Roxy ran her hands up and down his back, as she felt his body grow tighter and his thrusts grow erratic. She moved her mouth to his ear, pulling the lobe between her lips as she whispered in a husky voice, "Come, Merlin… come for me…"

Merlin groaned, and as Roxy issued her command again, his body tensed, then with a loud, hoarse cry of her name, Merlin came; his seed leaving his shaft in long, hot, pearly ropes to splash against her womb. "Oh… god…"

Roxy moaned softly, as a small tremor passed through her body, and wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her neck. She eased her legs down from around his hips and entangled them with Merlin's long limbs as she held him close.

Merlin nestled deeper into Roxy's embrace, feeling her heart beating wildly against his chest, his own heart beating in perfect cadence.

"I love you, …" Merlin breathed against her damp skin, and pressed a soft kiss to the pulse point behind her ear.

"I love you too," Roxy replied in a breathless voice, as she began to rub her hands over his back. When she felt him shift as if to move off of her, she tightened her arms around his back, one leg sliding up to lay over his thighs. "Stay…"

"Roxy, I've got to be too heavy for you," Merlin said, as he pushed up onto his elbows to look at her.

Roxy shook her head. "No… you're not…" she told him. "I can't explain it… but I'm just not ready for you to leave me yet," Roxy said with a slight shrug. "Does that make any sense?"

Merlin gave her a tender smile and stroked her cheek with his fingers.

With that, Merlin swooped down to cover her mouth in a passionate kiss. They moaned together as desire flared to life between them once again. A desire they both gave in to.


End file.
